Fluid control systems including a float function, that is, the ability for fluid to move between opposite ends of actuator under equalized pressure conditions to provide a ground following capability, are well known. Typically however, the known systems do not provide load check valves between the directional control valve and the actuator. When load check valves are disposed therein it is necessary to provide an arrangement that not only provides the float function but also unseats the load check valves. Additionally, it is desirable to provide a circuit that provides zero leak or at least substantially zero leak from the actuator. In order to help ensure at least low leakage, a closed center directional control valve is normally used as opposed to an open center directional control valve.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.